The Courtship
by englishteacups
Summary: A collection of 1x362 drabbles and short stories. Pure Nigel/Rachel-ness. Please R&R A song meme


**A/N:** Since I'm too lazy to do stuff today (Since when didn't I get lazy anyway?? LOL!), I decided to make some sort of a 1x362 song meme to entertain myself. I got this idea from BlueQuartzFoxy's Naruto song memes and I thought I could do one for KND... Anyways, I hope you like this!

For those who have no idea how this song meme works, here's how to do it:

Put your playlist/iPod on shuffle.

Then, you write a drabble of your chosen pairing (or character or whatever!) on the first 10 songs that you'll hear. Oh yeah, and you have to stop writing when the song stops too.

Well, you're done! :D

Please note that the drabbles here aren't related to one another… I did that to have some assortment of drabbles… So that there'll be 10 different stories filled with 1x362-ness! Yay! Hope you like it too!

Some of the songs there are originally Japanese, namely _Go! Fighting Dreamers!_, _Harmonia, & Shooting Star_. I even had to get the English translation just to write a drabble for it!! Heck, this is what happens when most of the songs in my playlist are from the Naruto OST… sighs

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Mr. Tom Warburton. Therefore, I don't own KND. The songs are owned by their respective owners and NOT me.

**Song #1: Gotta Go My Own Way (Zac Efron & Vanessa Ann Hudgens)**

She had enough.

She had enough of all the operatives whining here and there. She had enough of handling a gihuguic number of kids on missions. She finally reached her limit.

And now, she must go… Go somewhere where she can finally be herself, free from all troubles of being the supreme commander of KND.

But when she was about to go, a hand stopped her from going, saying that she must stay for all the KND, and for him too…

"Nigel?"

"Rachel, if you're going, what will happen to the whole KND?"

"I can't take it anymore! You think being a supreme commander is easy!?"

"I know… it's not easy, but you must face it! That's not the Rachel McKenzie I used to know."

"Let me take some time to rest, Nigel. Tell Fanny that she'll take my place while I'm gone. "

"But Rachel, I—"

"Don't worry" a smile plastered on her face as she left him. "I'll be back."

"Yeah," he whispered as he sighed. "I know you will."

--

**Song #2: Bubbly (Colbie Calliat) – Setting is post-INTERVIEWS**

He's back. Finally.

After 4 months of fighting galactic adult tyranny at the GKND, Nigel finally came back to Earth. He was excited to see his friends, his family, and his so-called _special someone_. He has finally given the chance to hang out with them, although he has to return to GKND to continue his duties after a week.

"Hey, Nigel ol' buddy!" four familiar fourteen-year olds ran to him. "Long time, no see!"

"Hey there, guys!" he smiled as he was given a group hug. "I missed you so much!"

They were his previous teammates at the KND… Hoagie, Kuki, Wally & Abby. By now, they're already decommissioned, along with the rest of his comrades who are of the same age as him. Anyway, all they forgot are those missions & KND memories. Good thing they never forgot their bonds.

"So, where were you all this time?" Hoagie asked him.

"Umm, Alaska…" he lied. He must not let them know anything about KND anymore, although he really wished he could tell them his adventures.

"Oh, and did you know Rachelkins missed you too?" Abby giggled.

"Rachelkins?!"

"It's been a while, Nigel" a dearly voice said.

Then at Abby's back, there she was, still wearing the turquoise tee with the jeans. Her face is still the same as what he remembered, her looks still what used to be. Of all the people he saw at this day, he knew she's the only one who didn't change at all.

"Rachel!" he ran to her and hugged her tight. "You won't know how much I missed you!"

"N-Nigel?" she was stunned by his actions.

"It's childish, I know." He smiled still hugging her. "But you're one of the people I missed so much. I wanted you bad like a kid would want a candy."

"I missed you too, Nigel." She smiled, hugging her back. "Just like a kid would want a candy."

--

**Song #3: GO! Fighting Dreamers! (FLOW) – Setting is BEFORE they became KND operatives**

"Promise that you'll be at the Kids Next Door with me, Rachel?"

"Of course, Nigel. Cross my heart and hope to die."

Nigel and Rachel are only two of the many children who would do anything to be a KND operative. It had always been their dream to fight adult tyranny everywhere, around the world. Also, it would be perfect for them to meet new friends and work with them against the forces of evil. Indeed, Nigel and Rachel are fighting to reach their dream.

And now, the moment of truth has finally arrived. There Numbuh 274 was, standing in front of the numerous kids to tell who has the guts and glory to be a KND operative. He had said a few names. Rachel was one of them.

Unfortunately, Nigel wasn't one of them.

"This is unfair!" Rachel yelled at Numbuh 274.

"Excuse me?" Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Nigel should've been a part of the KND! The two of us trained hard at Antarctica just to be an operative! If I made it, he should've made it as well! Why isn't he included?" she looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"Well, your friend there must not have what it takes to be a KND operative." Chad gave a sly grin. "He isn't as strong-willed as you… Look, he can't even fight his own battles."

"For your information, Nigel can fight his battles and some of my battles!" Rachel glared at him. "This time, I'll be a friend and fight his battles!"

"Well, prepare to say bye-bye from being an operative, girl!" Chad lowered his eyebrows as he was about to remove her name at the list.

That is, until Numbuh 100 arrived.

"Hold on a second there, Chad-derella!" he ordered. "I rechecked the list… and Nigel's at the bottom!

He's included! Can't you see?"

"Well, I… umm…" Chad stuttered in defeat.

"Well, sorry for the misunderstanding." Numbuh 100 apologized at Rachel and Nigel. "And come with me, Numbuh 274. We're going to settle some of your issues."

As soon as they left, Nigel thanked Rachel for what she did.

"Umm, Rachel I—"

"You really don't have to say it. It's okay. I just paid you back."

"Yeah, but it means a lot more. I'm glad I'm at my dream with you. Thanks for being there."

"No problem, buddy!" she winked at him. "From now on, we'll be fighting side-to-side against adult

tyranny! Promise you'll be there?"

"Yeah," he held her hand. "I promise."

--

**Song #4: Inspector Mills (America)**

"So you're asking me to give this note to _her_." A chubby boy with a Sherlock hat & goggles glared.

"Yes, please Numbuh 2! I know I could use some detective help. And you're the one qualified for the job." A bald-headed boy pleaded.

"Well, why didn't you say so, Numbuh 1?" Hoagie laughed, changing the atmosphere. "I'll just pass it to her ASAP."

"I knew I could count on you!" Nigel patted his friend's back.

Leaving their cafeteria table, Hoagie stood up and walked towards the next table, where the _suspect_ is located. He smoothly sat with them and looked at _her_ in the eye.

"Umm, is there something wrong, Hoagie?" _she_ asked him, one eyebrow raised.

"Note delivery for Rachel McKenzie." He grinned as he slowly passed the note to her. "Courtesy of the KND Baloney express!"

"Well, thanks I guess." Rachel smirked as she stared at the note she's holding.

After fulfilling his job, he went back to their table and finished his lunch. He saw Rachel read the note. Seeing the happy look on her face, he asked Nigel about the note.

"What's written on the note, Numbuh 1?"

"Oh, it's just some joke, Numbuh 2."

"A joke? Man, I thought it was a love note or something."

"Well, I have to take it slowly… Don't you think?"

"Geez… Always with the corny ways, huh Nigel?"

"Hmm, yeah. Probably so."

--

**Song #5: Sakura's Theme (Toshiro Masuda)**

"_Don't worry Rachel, I'll save you."_

"_Rachel, it's alright! I'm here now."_

Now that they're in a worse situation against Father, Rachel can't help to think that she was a useless supreme commander. All her life, she was always being saved by her comrades and fellow operatives. She can't help to think that she was only hiding behind her comrades' backs.

Now, she's black and blue all over, almost defeated by Father himself. She was trying her best to stand up and help her comrade Nigel against the enemy, but she's helpless. She always wondered why Nigel was the first to rush when she's in trouble, but now she has to do something… before Nigel's condition gets worse.

She remembered all those moments, all those times wherein Nigel had saved her from certain danger. He had always come running every time she gets in trouble. The he would tell her that she'll be okay. Now, even he's having a hard time defeating Father for her. Now, she knew that she has to do something.

With the wish to be a protector on her heart, she stood up. And with the helmet she's wearing, she threw it at Father to finally put an end to this menace. He was knocked out at the head, and he dropped unconscious on the floor.

Nigel also dropped at the floor in exhaustion, but he raised his head to glance at Rachel.

"Nigel, from now on… I'll be protecting you." She smiled as she carried Nigel on her back.

--

**Song #6: You Are the Music in Me (Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens)**

_Na na na na… Na na na na… Yeah…_

_You are the music in me_

"Wow Rachel!" the leader of Sector V clapped his hands in amusement. "Your voice is so cool!"

"Thanks, Nigel." She smiled. "I really do have to practice my lines at this song."

"Hmm, I agree. I bet you'll have a great time singing at that play with Patton." He rolled his eyes.

"What's with the long face?" she laughed.

"Well, I don't like Patton's voice! I think my voice is way better!"

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind helping him out, then." She snickered.

"What?" he gasped.

"Okay then, since you don't want to help him… How about helping me then?"

"How?"

"Just sing his lines, Nigel." She told him as he gave him the script. "Well, let's start."

Once Rachel played the instrumental, the two of them sang together. Although Nigel's voice isn't as good as what he claimed to be, they still sang their hearts out, feeling the song within them. After the song, they laughed out loud and without question, they just enjoyed singing with one another.

"That was great, Rachel! You're totally ready for the play!"

"Nice voice you got there bucko!" she mocked him.

He frowned.

"But I like your voice the way it is." She smiled as she nudged him at the elbow

--

**Song #7: Harmonia (Rhythem)**

"Rachel?"

"Huh? Yes Nigel?"

"What are you looking at?"

"The clouds."

"The clouds? What's with them?"

"Well, I always look at those clouds whenever I get tired and sad. They always do the trick."

"Really?"

"Yup! You should try it too. When you look at those clouds, imagine that you're in a safe haven with all things happy. C'mon, try it!"

"Nah, I think I don't need that anymore."

"Why's that?"

"Because when I look at you, I'm already in my safe haven."

--

**Song #8: Hate That I Love You (Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo)**

"NIGEL UNO!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF YIPPER DID YOU DO NOW!?"

Rachel knew that Nigel is one of the few sensible KND operatives, but even she can't understand why he let the enemy escape off guard. They really had the best of the fight, and they were just about to capture him… until Nigel did something stupid… for the first time, that is.

"Umm, I let the enemy escape?" he grinned, scratching his head.

"Argh, I can't believe you!" she slapped her face and sighed. "I called you on this mission to help me capture him, not let him escape!"

"I knew you'd be mad," he snickered. "But I always like it when you're like that."

"What!?" she was surprised by his words. "I don't understand. Are you sick or something?"

"You look so cute when you're mad." He smiled, trying to tease her. "That's why I let him escape."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" she yelled at him.

"Well, I always wanted you to get angry at me." He looked at her. "Because that way, I can see you look cuter than ever."

"That's not going to work, Nigel." She turned and crossed her arms, trying to hide her blush.

"I think it just did." He grinned as he wrapped his arms on her shoulders. "Besides, Fanny's squad can handle the mission."

"This is what I hate about you." He sighed. "Why do you always have to make me forget that you did something wrong on missions?"

"Because you love me?" he grinned.

"And that's why I hate that I love you." She smiled as they walked away from the place.

--

**Song #9: Shooting Star (Home Made Kazoku)**

"Rachel?" a bald boy with sunglasses gasped. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"N-Nigel?" she was stunned, unexpected to see him.

"Well, I was really surprised that you're here." He told her. "Especially at a time this dark."

"Well, I always go at this playground at this time of the night." She smiled as she looked at the stars. "You know, to reminisce and stuff."

"I'm glad I got company now." He snickered as he sat beside her at the swings.

"You mean you go here too?"

"Yeah, and I thought I was the only one going here at night."

"Well, you're not alone now."

"Hmm, I'd really never thought shooting stars can make my dreams come true." He smiled at the stars.

"Really? What did you wish for Nigel?"

"My dream of the lifetime…"

"What is it?"

"To have someone join me here... Someone like you, that is"

--

**Song #10: Glory of Love (Peter Cetera)**

Rachel has been lying around the meadows lately. She decided to skip her duties as the KND supreme commander to reflect on her life these days. She believed that she had lost track on her life ever since she got busy leading the KND, and since there aren't missions for a while, she decided to get back to Earth and meditate on herself.

What had gotten her mind occupied is Nigel. No, no… she's not in love with her. She'd just consider him as her "knight in shining armor". She always wondered why he would always risk her life for her and do some heroic stuff whenever she's in a bad situation. She rally doesn't know why he would do such things, but she was thankful that someone like him cares for her that much. Heck, she never had seen a guy fight his best friend for her before. She smiled when she remembered those thoughts… and she only concluded one thing.

She will always be in debt with him. She knew that there will always be one and only Nigel Uno… the Nigel Uno she learned to like and, maybe sooner or later, love.

**A/N:** Well then, I hope you guys enjoyed my song meme! :D Oh, and please don't forget to review! I really like to get reviews!! Oh, and sorry they're a bit short. I'm running out of ideas on them… Gaa! Anyways, Ja ne! Review! Review! Review! :DDD


End file.
